1. Technical Field
Embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure relate to a system and method for evaluating physiological parameter data. Specifically, an embodiment may include a system capable of arbitrating results from multiple approaches to identification of sleep apnea based on measured physiological parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with information to facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Sleep apnea is a medical condition that may be defined as a temporary suspension of breathing that occurs repeatedly during sleep. Sleep apnea may take several forms. For example, sleep apnea may be classified as obstructive sleep apnea, central sleep apnea, or complex sleep apnea. Each of these forms of sleep apnea may be distinguished based on the causes associated with the particular type of sleep apnea. For example, obstructive sleep apnea, which is believed to be one of the most common disorders in the United States and an important cause of heart attack and stroke, typically occurs as the result of an obstruction, such as the relaxation of muscles in the back of the throat. Central sleep apnea, on the other hand, is not caused by an obstruction but by a neurological failure. For example, central sleep apnea may be described as the result of a central nervous system disorder wherein the body essentially fails to provide a neurological signal indicating that the body should breathe. Complex sleep apnea may be defined as a combination of obstructive sleep apnea and central sleep apnea.
Various approaches exist that may be utilized to diagnose sleep apnea. For example, various existing tests and algorithms may be used to identify and/or quantify indications of sleep apnea based on physiological measurements. Depending on circumstances, the results of some approaches may be better than others. For example, some approaches may be directed to analyzing a substantial amount of physiological data, while other approaches may be directed to providing an indication of sleep apnea based on a relatively small amount of recent data observed within a moving window of time. Further, some approaches may be based on the use of more or fewer inputs, different assumptions, the use of differing equipment, and so forth. Accordingly, depending on the approach utilized, different results may be obtained with regard to indications of sleep apnea based on the same patient's physiological data.